1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a wireless communication function, and particularly relates to a semiconductor device including a memory. The present invention also relates to a semiconductor device which transmits and receives data in a non-contact manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an individual information identification technology called RFID (radio frequency identification) has attracted attention. In particular, an individual information identification technology using a semiconductor device which transmits and receives data in a non-contact manner by wireless communication (also called an RFID tag, an IC tag, an IC chip, an RF tag, a wireless tag, or an electronic tag), has been actively developed.
The individual information identification technology which employs RFID tags is beginning to be made use of in production management, distribution management, and the like, and it is expected that this technology will also be applied to personal authentication. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an application example of RFID for identification and inspection of baggage.
Patent Document 2 discloses an example of baggage management using a set value stored in a memory portion of an RFID tag.